Automatic transmission bands are fabricated of a flexible and resilient metal strap with friction material bonded on one side thereto, and the band is disposed in the narrow gap between the transmission housing and ring gear drum. Should a brake band break or have slippage problems, a replacement band must ordinarily be installed by first removing and disassembling the transmission, a very costly procedure. The industry was desirous of providing a brake band which eliminated the transmission removal and dissassembly.